Love in the club
by englishstudent01
Summary: Find out what happens when Daniel and Betty are in a club in london celebrating betty's new magazine one shot


Love in The Club

VENBOME-Mayfair Club in London, This wasn't Daniel Meade's first after party. Remember when the lights flashing of Cameras from the press taking pictures of him, being admired by the women who couldn't he keep this hands off. This time things were different as Daniel enters the club as changed man and none of the press were paying him any mind. They were seeking the attention of his ex- assistant/best friend now Editor-in-Chief of her own magazine; Betty Suarez. The press was hounding Betty with their cameras, capturing her every part of her, from her GUCCI red dress, the professional glasses on her face, from her flowing, glowing brown, and her bright, braceless and shining smile. The press just loved her, and Daniel just couldn't believe it, I mean four years ago Betty was just an assistant which no one cameras wouldn't cross her path. Now look at her, Betty was the star getting all the attention which she deserves

Betty feeling very overwhelmed by the attention she was getting from the press it was all so surreal for her, hoping someone would save her from the vultures. Getting her wish Betty was swept up as someone got a hold of her hand pulling away from vultures. She couldn't see a thing in the club as the bright lights from the cameras stunned her eyes not knowing to whom this mystery person was. After getting away from the Vultures and massive crowd, Betty was able to see that her mystery rescuer was no other than Daniel Meade. Betty so thrilled so see Daniel couldn't help but squeals, smile said,

"Daniel, oh thank god you're here."

Then she pulled Daniel into a hug and as Daniel was in Betty arms. He realizes how he missed being in those arms, as they slowly pull back Betty said,

"Thanks for saving me"

Daniel told her, "Its no problem, believe me, I know what's it's like to be surrounded by those vultures."

Betty replies, "I know, don't how did you dealt with it."

"Well it takes while use to, " Daniel told her then asked, "So how is your first after party coming along, are you drunk yet." Daniel asked

"Daniel."

Then a tipsy Betty slap Daniel, loses her footing slipping right into Daniel arms. Then their eyes met as Daniel was being pulled to lean toward, Betty. Betty realizes what was happening. She got scared and hesitated as she pulled herself up, and said.

"Well, I better get back out there."

Heading back out in the crowd Daniel grabbed a hold of her hand asked,

"Betty, Find me later?"

Betty sighed and said "Yes, of course I will, but right now, I need to mingle, I have a magazine to launch."

Betty notices that Daniel was still holding on to her hand so she looked at him and asked, "Daniel, please let me go? I promise that I'll find you."

Daniel sighed as let Betty go, he felt some part of him was missing, he not was whole, not without Betty. Daniel never thought he could feel like that again since Molly died. After Betty left Daniel didn't leave Betty sight. Daniel for some reason couldn't keep his eyes off her. It was like he was in a trance, drawn in by Betty's light as he watched her smile, move around the room. He couldn't help be but just stares.

Soon later it didn't take long for Daniel to go off into a fantasy land

_Daniel &Betty alone in the club across from each other, Daniel walking toward Betty notice him, they were only people in the club as the song "Love in the club" by Usher began to play, The spotlight shuns on them with no words spoken between them. They just started to dancing moving as one on the dance floor, up against each other, moving to the beats of their hearts. Daniel and Betty's eyes met. Daniel memorized by beauty stroking her hair from her eyes, then both felt as if it were the prefect moment as they lean closer to one another about to share their first kiss. Only inches a part from each other lips a bright flash shuns in front of them as all can see was their shadow of them kissing. _

"Hey, man snap of out it!"

That is when Daniel found himself back to reality as the bartender who asked him

"Are you going to order a drink or what?

Daniel thinking ordering himself a scotch on the rocks would do the trick. After ordering his drink a beautiful blonde woman scoot up against Daniel as she asked,

"Hey there, gorgeous what's your name?"

"Daniel," he told her

"I am Candy, so Daniel, are you going to buy me a drink" she told Daniel

Daniel notice Candy already had full margarita in her hands so he replies,

"You already have a drink."

Mandy said giggled "I know that silly, but I might want another, besides its looks like you need one too you haven't order one yet."

Daniel said, " I order a scotch on the rocks."

Candy replies "That sounds yummy."

Then Daniel drink arriving he starred at it, it's been awhile since he had a drink, Not sure either to drink it or not. He turns away from scotch looks out to see Betty happy having a good time with no drink in her hand. Candy wondering what was up with this guy, thinking what she needed to do get this guy, but she couldn't but asked.

"Honey, what are you starring at? And are you going to get me another drink or what?"

Daniel turns to Candy, seeing that "What a loser" face then he looked at his drink and realized its not what he wanted and then realize he wanted something else.

Then he told Candy, "You know what, Candy, you don't need another drink, and neither do I."

Daniel put down his scotch, Candy asked, "Well, if you aren't going to your drink, Can I have it."

Daniel feeling pity for the woman said, "I have its all yours, now if you excuse me, there is something I want that is better than any other drink."

Then Daniel walked off from the bar, as Candy took a swig of Daniel's drink, as she mumbles,

"His is missing out."

Daniel walked away from Candy. A stunned Betty as she couldn't believe what she just witnesses, watching him walking away from that beautiful blonde woman and without drinking his scotch.

_He has certainly now change, but why? _Betty thought.

She wondering why a man like Daniel Meade would blow such a beautiful like that unless. That's when flashbacks cross her mind of the slip and fall from their glances, the looks and smiles they share, and the grasping of their hands. Betty then realizes something she thought would never happen. Then Betty notice Daniel was looking for her trying to find her. She realizes that it was time to find his back to him. Daniel began moves to past her direction so she called out for him.

"Daniel, Wait"

Betty began going after him hoping to catch up to him. Daniel tries to find Betty, just saw her not two minutes ago, now there is no sight of her wondering,

"_Did she leave? , No, she couldn't have." _

Not giving up he continued to look for Betty and starting to call for her,

"Betty, Where is she?"

No answer then again if she answered he might not be able to hear her cause of the sound of the music and the people at the club, but they continued searching for each other. Daniel and Betty were reaching the middle of dance floor as they were on opposites sides of the club Daniel on the right, Betty on the left. Daniel and Betty circled the club as they happen to bump into one another. Daniel and Betty now facing each other, they were about to speak when they were interrupted by the disc jockey as he said

"Hey everyone, DJ Rocker here to tell you it's 3am, soon time to close but lets ends this night with one last dance."

Miraculously, DJ Rocker put on the song "Love in this club" by Usher. Daniel could believe his ears it was like his fantasy was coming true when he went toward Betty happy to finally find her, held out his hand out Betty and asked her,

"May I have this last dance?"

Betty smiled at Daniel happy that he asked as she was going to ask the same thing. So she replied by grabbing his hand and said,

"I would love to."

Daniel and Betty lean closer to each other as the beginning to move the beat to "Love in this Club" with each beat Betty lean into Daniel's arms holding him moving along with him as she putting her head onto Daniel's left shoulder, Then Daniel puts his arms around Betty's waist around to the small of her back holding her as well. Still flabbergasted feeling like he was living in a fairytale, but this time is real. There was Daniel was dancing with his Betty, the Betty he has always care for since the first time he laid eyes on her, but did feel like a fool for not realizing before. Betty never thought she would feel so comfortable in Daniel's arms; feeling safe, warm and most importantly loved. Then Betty lifts her head up placing her eyes right in front of Daniel's looking at those bright blue eyes of his she couldn't help smile at him say.

"I am happy you are here with me, Daniel."

Daniel replies, "I want to be here Betty, with you as long you want me to."

Daniel then smiling at Betty, stroke her hair from her eyes. Then something sparks between Daniel & Betty for the first time after fours years of working together and being best friends, they have never imagined this moment would come as Daniel and Betty lean in together and softly pressed each other lips, sharing their first kiss that starting off soft and sweet then the kiss began to grow more loving and passionate as they didn't care who was watching as they thought they were the only two people in the club lost in their moment hoping the moment would never end.

The end


End file.
